Turning into one of them?
by PikkuPeikko
Summary: Forces of Dark Magic


Turning into one of them??  
  
~tä menee nyt vähän näin, etten oikeen osaa sanoa noita rajoituksia ja juonikulkuja, koska annan tarinan viedä mukanaan, en suunnittele sitä valmiiksi. Pahoittelen.~  
  
LUKU 1  
  
Hän vaikeroi unissaan. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja otsa oli hiestä märkä.  
  
"Ei.. Draco, ei.." hän mumisi vapisevalla äänellä rohtuneiden huulien välistä.  
  
'Draco seisoi Malfoy-suvun suuressa kartanossa. Hänen kasvoiltaan paistoi epävarmuus. Draco näytti eksyneeltä suden poikaselta omassa kartanossaan.  
  
"Tule Draco. Tartu käteeni. Se on parempi vaihtoehto, mahdollisuus hohdokkaampaan elämään. Me kaksi voisimme valloittaa maailman." kuului karmiva ääni mustan hupun sisältä. Ääni kuului lordi Voldemortille, aikansa pahimmalle ja väkevimmälle velholle, pimeyden voimien taitajalle.  
  
"Tule, poikaseni. Mitä sinulla on hävittävää? Tämä on mahdollisuus, ainoa, jonka saat." suostutteli Lucius Malfoy sähisten.  
  
Dracon käsi, joka oli yhtä kalpea kuin Dracon naamakin, siirtyi vähitellen eteenpäin. Se eteni hitaasti kohti Voldemortin kättä..'  
  
"Ei, Draco, eiiiii!!" hän ponkaisi huohottaen pystyyn. "Tämä ei voi olla totta! Luoja, älä anna tämän olla totta!" hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyyneleistä.  
  
**** Lucinda Blackmack, köyhästä perheestä tuleva noita, lähestyi Harry Potteria hitaasti.  
  
"Hei Harry.. Olisiko sinulla hetki aikaa?" Lucindan ääni oli alakuloinen.  
  
"Kyllä kai." Harry sanoi lyhyesti. Harry oli kummissaan. Lucinda oli vuotta nuorempi, eli Tylypahkan viidennellä, ja hän oli puuskupuhilainen. Minkä ihmeen takia Lucindalla oli asiaa hänelle? Eihän ollut koskaan edes jutellut tytön kanssa. Hänellä täytyi olla todella tärkeää asiaa.  
  
"Harry, tuletko sinä?" Hermione Granger, Harryn hyvä ystävä kysyi.  
  
"En minä vielä, menkää te vain edeltä." Harry vastasi.  
  
"Selvä, tule sitten kirjastoon."  
  
"Mentäisiinkö vaikka ulos?" Lucinda kysyi hermostuneesti.  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja lähti seuraamaan tyttöä kohti puutarhaa. Lucinda pysähtyi penkille ja istui alas.  
  
"Haluan ihan ensimmäiseksi sanoa, että kaikki mitä tulen sanomaan, on täysin luottamuksellista, niinhän?" Lucinda vaikutti koko ajan hermostuneemmalta ja hermostuneemmalta.  
  
"Tietenkin, jos niin haluat. Voit kyllä luottaa minuun." Harry vakuutti välittömästi.  
  
Lucinda tuijotti häntä hetken. Sitten hän kröhäisi.  
  
"Katsos, olen nähnyt eräänlaisia unia.. tai lähinnä painajaisia ja minulla on tapana nähdä unissani tulevaisuuteen. Mikäli näen saman unen kolme kertaa.."  
  
"..se toteutuu kuukauden sisällä, tiedän, olen lukenut niistä. tai siis teistä." Harry sanoi nopeasti. Hän todella oli lukenut jostain Hermionen 'Noitien ja velhojen unikirjasta'.  
  
"Aivan niin.." Lucinda veti syvään henkeä ja keräsi voimiaan.  
  
Harry odotti kärsivällisesti, eikä uskaltanut sanoa mitään, ettei painostaisi Lucindaa.  
  
"Niin, olen siis lähiaikoina nähnyt eräänlaista painajaista.."- hän sipaisi kullanruskeat hiuksensa korvansa taakse-" Niissä on Malfoy ja.. ja tiedät- kai-kuka. Draco liittyy heihin. Dracosta tulee Lucius Kakkonen."  
  
****  
  
".. ja sitten laitetaan pari hämähäkin jalkaa.." Ron sanoi epävarmasti.  
  
"Eipäs, Ron. Etkö tiedä, että perhosen siivet ja hämähäkin jalat ovat hengenvaarallinen yhdistelmä! Sano sinäkin nyt, Harry, ettei Ronin ole tarkoitus tehdä tappavaa taikajuomaa." Hermione sanoi tavanomaisella, kaikkitietävällä äänellään. Harry oli hiljaa ja tuijotti eteensä.  
  
"Harry? Harry, onko kaikki kunnossa?" Hermione heilutti kättään Harryn silmien edessä.  
  
"Ai, anteeksi, Hermione, mitä sinä sanoitkaan? Olin vähän omissa ajatuksissani" Harry sanoi edelleen poissaoleva ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
"Unohda koko juttu, ei se ollut mitään tärkeää." Hermione sanoi ja loi huolestuneen ilmeen Roniin, joka kohautti olkiaan.  
  
****  
  
Harry oli omissa ajatuksissaan vielä illallakin. Hänen päässään ei liikkunut muu kuin, miten pelastaa Malfoy. Ennen tässä tilanteessa hän olisi kysynyt neuvoa Siriukselta, mutta Sirius.. Sirius oli poissa. Sirius oli jäänyt kiinni ja joutunut takaisin Azkabaniin, jonne ei saanut postia lähettää.  
  
Toisaalta, hän mietti, eikö tämä ollut se, mitä Harry oli Dracosta aina odottanutkin? Että hän olisi yhtä heikko kuin isänsäkin ja muuttuisi samanlaiseksi? Kyllä, näin oli. Hän oli aina ollut eri puolella kuin Malfoy, eikö siis Malfoyn kuuluisikin kuulua heihin? Mutta toisaalta, hän ei koskaan ollut ajatellut, että Draco olisi läpeensä paha. Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että Draco olisi tarpeeksi paha Voldemortin, tuon parantumattoman sarjamurhaajan, liittolaiseksi. Sitä paitsi heidän välinsä olivat ihan hyvät nykyään. Mitä hän tekisi? Harry päätyi lopulta ratkaisuun, joka oli Remus Lupin.  
  
****  
  
Remus Lupinilla oli taas pitkä ja rankka päivä takanaan Pyhän Andamiksen Noitien ja Velhojen Yksityiskoulussa. Hän saapui yksinäiseen kotiinsa tottuneena siihen, että menisi samantien nukkumaan. Harvoin tuli kiinnostavaa postia. Lupin oli jo ehtinyt laittaa yöpuvun päälleen ja peittää itsensä lämpimän peiton alle, joka oli välttämätön kylmässä Norjan talvessa. Hänen silmänsä sulkeutui hitaasti.. mutta aukeni nopeasti, kun hän tunsi jonkin terävän tökkivän hänen olkapäätään.  
  
"Ai hei, Hedwig." hän sanoi nähdessään lumivalkean ja kauniin pöllön kirje koivessaan. "Onko tämä minulle? Mitäs asiaa sillä Harryllä oikein on..?" Remus otti kirjeen ja alkoi lukea sitä.  
  
"Herran jumala!" hän huudahti.  
  
' Hei professori Lupin, Minulla on suuri ongelma ja luulen, että vain sinä voit auttaa minua. Kuulin tänään jotain todella tärkeää. Lucinda, joka näkee ennustusunia, kertoi minulle, että Draco Malfoy liittyy Voldemortin riveihin kuukauden sisällä! Jos vain tiedät yhtään keinoa miten tämän voisi estää, kerro nopeasti! terveisin, Harry Potter '  
  
****  
  
Oli taas Kalkaroksen tunti. Harrystä tuntui, kuin olisi koko ajan Kalkarosta. Harry ei ollut vieläkään saanut vastausta Lupinilta, hän oli hieman huolissaan. Oliko sittenkin huono idea lähettää pöllöpostia? Olisiko posti joutunut vääriin käsiin? Hedwig oli kyllä luotettava ja viisas pöllö.  
  
Harryn katse vaelsi luokassa. Hän oli uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa. Hän oli ollut ajatuksissaan jo viimeiset kaksi päivää. Dracosta paha? Vaikka Harryllä ja Dracolla oli ollut kränää aiempina vuosina, niin nyt heillä oli ihan kaverilliset välit. Ei vihaa, ei rakkautta ja se sopi molemmille. Heillä oli kyllä edelleen todella eriävät mielipiteet ja erilaiset luonteet, mutta aikustuttua ne jutut eivät olleet enää vakavia.  
  
Harryn katse pysähtyi Dracoon. Draco nauroi joillekin Grabben ja Goylen älyttömyyksille. Mahtaisikohan hän enää koskaan nauraa aitoa naurua, jos niin tapahtuisi? Jos Draco liittyisi Voldemortin porukoihin?  
  
****  
  
'Hei Harry, Minä en keksinyt mitään. Sinun kannattaa vain yrittää puhua Dracon kanssa. Ellei se ole mahdotonta? Yritän kyllä ottaa asiasta parempaa selkoa. Ilmoitan, jos saan jotain tärkeää selville. Remus Lupin'  
  
Kun Harryn koulupäivä päättyi, hän meni Rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneeseen. Hedwig tuli Harryn luo. Se oli varmaan odottanut aika kauan Harryå, ilmeestä päätellen. Hedwigillä oli mukanaan lappu. "Anna sen olla Remukselta. Voi, anna.." hän aneli mielessään. Harry luki viestin nopeasti. "Eikö tosiaan ole muuta keinoa..?" Harry huokaisi.  
  
"Anna kuulua, Harry! Minkä takia sinun pitäisi jutella Dracon kanssa?" Harry näki vihaisen näköisen Hermionen seisovan takan edessä kädet lanteilla. "Kerro, Harry! Minkä takia et kerro meille mitään?"  
  
Raivo Harryn sisällä kiehui. "Kuinka sinä kehtaat mennä lukemaan MINUN lappuja?? Etkö tajua, että joku saattaisi kertoa minulle jotain LUOTTAMUKSELLISESTI??"  
  
Hermione pyöritti silmiään. "Mitäs itse heittelet lappujasi lattialle?? Oletko sinä sitten itse etuoikeutettu raivoamaan siitä, että jotain LUOTTAMUKSELLISTA ei ole kerrottu?? Niinhän sinä taidat luulla, VAI??" Hermione vauhkoi.  
  
"Se että lappu on LATTIALLA ei tarkoita että sitä voisi lukea!! Luulisi, että sinunlaisesi fiksu ihminen sen tajuaisi?!!" Harry harppoi Rohkelikkojen ulko-ovelle.  
  
" Me olimme niin huolissamme sinusta.." Hermione huokaisi.  
  
**** Harry purkasi turhautumisensa käveli ja käveli. Hän käveli ohi Hagridin mökin, hän käveli aina rannalle saakka. Kuinka Hermione kehtaa? mietti hän. Fiksu ja sivistynyt ihminen olevinaan..  
  
Harry näki rannalla, kivien vieressä hahmon. Hahmolla oli vaaleat hiukset.. Olisikohan se Draco? mietti Harry. Hän lähti kävelemään hahmoa kohti.  
  
" Hei, Malfoy. Seuraa odottamassa, kenties?" Harry virnisti.  
  
" Pää kiinni, Potter. No jos nyt vältämättä haluat tietää, olen miettimässä asioita. Katsos, minä osaan sellaistakin. Entäs itse?" Malfoy sanoi ivallisesti. Harry kyllä tunsi Dracon äänestä, ettei Draco tarkottanut noita asioita.  
  
" Olen niin raivostunut Hermionelle, että lähdin vain kävelemään.." Harry sanoi niellen lopun.  
  
" Ryppyjä rakkaudessa, hä? Minä mietin äitiäni.. Hän kuoli eilen. Isäni syyttää minua siitä.. Juuri nyt tekisin melkein mitä vain ansaitakseni taas hänen luottamuksen ja hyväksynnän.." Draco huokaisi. Harry ei ollut ennen nähnyt häntä voin haavoittuvaisena.  
  
" Ai, en tiennyt, otan osaa, kamu. Ahaa, siksi siis.." Harry aloitti, mutta lopetti heti kun älysi puhuvansa ääneen.  
  
Draco katsahti Harryyn kummasteleva ilme kasvoillaan. " Juu, sain itsekin tietää vasta äsken.. Siksi siis mitä?"  
  
"Siksi siis.. olet niin surullisen näköinen. " Harry sanoi nopeasti.  
  
Lupinin sanat pyörivät hänen mielessään.. '.. puhua Dracon kanssa..'  
  
Harry näki Dracon ilmeestä, ettei hän uskonut Harryä.  
  
" Minun täytyy.. mennä.. tekemään sovinto.." Harry sopersi ja lähti juoksemaan sisälle, kohti Rohkelikkojen tornia.  
  
*** Harry lojui sängyllään. Mitä menin tekemään? hän pähkäili mielessään. Teinkö oikein..? Vai väärin..? Pitäisikö hänen kertoa Dracolle?  
  
Harry huokaisi. Oven ulkopuolelta kuului kauheaa ryminää ja pian ovi tempaistiin auki.  
  
"Miten si..?" Harry ihmetteli.  
  
"Siksi siis mitä, Potter??" Draco huusi.  
  
"Minähän sanoin jo!!"  
  
"En usko sinua! Siksi siis mitä??!!"  
  
" Se on sinun ongelmasi, jos et usko!!"  
  
"SIKSI SIIS MITÄ, POTTER?????!!!!"  
  
****  
  
"Eli minusta tulee siis Voldemortin kamu?" Draco naurahti.  
  
"Et kai sinä halua olla Voldemortin kamu??" Harry kauhistui.  
  
"Oishan se aika siistiä.. Mutta siis tämä.. tämä Lucinda, kertoiko se mitään, mitä sen jälkeen tapahtui?" Draco kysyi. Harry pudisti päätään. " Ei. Uni loppui siihen, kun sinun kätesi meni kohti Voldemortin kättä.."  
  
"On siis mahdollisuus, etten koskenutkaan Voldemortin kättä? Että vain huijasin ja sitten rökitin ne?"  
  
Harry ei tullut ajatelluksikaan, että olisi tuollainen mahdollisuus. Mitä jos Draco ei suostunutkaan?  
  
"Tekisitkö sinä sen isäsi vuoksi? Menisitkö niin pitkälle?"  
  
"En osaa sanoa. En osaa aina hallita itseäni. Voi hyvinkin olla.. mutten kyllä haluaisi tehdä sitä."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mun eka ficci, koittakaa ymmärtää. En osaa sanoa, koska toinen luku tulee, mutta sen voin sanoa, että sellainen TULEE kyllä :) Kommentoikaa? Tiedän, ettei ole mikään yliveto, koittakaa kritisoida kehittävästi, niin ehkä alkaa tulemaan luettavaa tekstiä :) 


End file.
